Spin The Bottle
by W0nderGurl00
Summary: hee-hee..this is for all the ppl who wanted a fic from me without extra charecters! hee-hee!! enjoy! *R* for language and stuff..
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Wing - Spin the Bottle  
  
(don't worry, no extra charecters. ^-~)  
  
Nchan  
----------------------------------------------  
sometimes when the bottle spins, the couples that have  
to kiss, may not be across eachother. (because i'm   
high on sugar right now.) Some of it may offend you, i'm   
sorry, but i'm serious, i'm high on sugar right now..^-^  
*hic*  
----------------------------------------------  
Duo sat on the floor, surrounded by all his friends. He placed a bottle on the rug and said: "Okay, the name of the game is spin the bottle." Heero flinched. "Got a problem, Heero?" Relena teased. "No." he said coldly.   
  
Arrangement: Duo, Relena, Heero, Trowa, Cathrine, Dorothy, Zechs, Quatre, Howard, Noin, Hilde, Trieze, Wufei, Sally.  
  
Zechs looked around. "May I switch places with Heero." he said. "Why?" asked Relena. "Uhh.." "Zechs.." Noin put her hand on his shoulder. Zechs shrugged it off. "Okay, should we get going?" asked Hilde. "Alright!" Duo shouted. Duo spun the bottle. Everyone gasped. Hilde turned a rosy red. Trowa closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Hahahahaa!!" Duo rolled on the floor. "Shut up, Duo." said Hilde. She stared at the bottle. "This is hell!!!" Hilde screamed. "Just go on.." said Quatre, as he held his head with one hand.  
  
Trowa stared at Hilde. "God, Hilde...just go already. You too Trowa." said Dorothy. "Fine, Fine." Hilde gulped and grabbed Trowa. Trowa's eyes grew wide as Hilde pushed her lips on his. "HAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Duo laughed, and pulled Relena back and forth. Causing her to continuously hit Heero in the head with hers. "Uhh..So-oo-ry..Hee-eee-ro!!" she yelled. Heero grabbed Relena's neck and shouted: "Duo you idiot, let go of her!!" Duo continued on. "ARRRGHHHH!! DUO!!!" Duo still continued on. Heero pulled Relena's sleeve as hard as he could. Ten minutes later, it happened. Relena's shirt ripped, down the middle. Heero stared and started to blush. Duo stopped as well and stared. Hilde stopped the long kiss and left Trowa red. She whacked Duo's face. "DUO!!!! God damnit!! DO -- NOT -- LOOK -- AT -- OTHER -- WOMEN -- ESPECIALLY -- WHEN - THEIR - SHIRTS - HAVE - RIPPED!!" she yelled in between whacks. Relena stared down at her ripped shirt. Zechs started to fume. "ARRRGGHH! YOU DAMN PERVERTS!! DON'T STARE AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!!!" He got up and started to charge at Heero and Duo. Luckily for our heroes, Noin caught Zechs' hair and managed to get him to sit down.  
Heero was a bright red, as Relena did. Relena looked at Heero, who happened to be looking not at her face, but you know. Relena got really mad and she whacked Heero in the face and kicked him in somewhere where it wouldn't be that pleasant. Heero froze and fell down, stiff. So did Duo. Hilde sat back down. The two girls pouted, while Zechs let out a sigh of relief. Looking up, the three were being stared at by the rest of the group. Everyone sweatdropped, sighed and grew back to normal.  
  
Hilde spun the bottle. Trowa looked at her seductively. Hilde's eyes grew wide and she blushed. The bottle stopped, and landed between Quatre and Dorothy. "I AM NOT KISSING A GIRL WITH BIG ASS EYEBROWS!!!" Quatre retorted. "WELL, I'M NOT GONNA KISS SOMEONE WHO DRESSED UP AS A GAY TELETUBBY FOR HALLOWEEN!!" yelled Dorothy. "HEY, YOU WERE BARNEY! I WASN'T THE ONLY UGLY PURPLE THINGY RUNNING AROUND!!" shouted Quatre. (ie. see A Night When Hell Breaks Loose, by Chubbi Lena ^-~) Everyone muffled giggles. "Oh What the hell." Quatre pushed his face in front of Dorothy's. Dorothy stared at him, as he puckered his lips and waited for hers. Her giggles turned from giggles to very very loud laughter. "Oh, what the heck..hee-hee.." Dorothy placed her lips upon Quatre's. Quatre opened his eyes and jumped up. "-pant- ARE ALL OF YOU HAPPY!?!" he shouted. Everyone nodded. "Good." he sighed.  
  
Dorothy spun the bottle. It was a hell of a long time before it stopped. It landed on Zechs and Trieze. Noin, loving Zechs so much, laughed a maniacal laugh. Her face turned so red from laughing. "SHADDUP!!" yelled Zechs. Trieze looked at Zechs. "I'm..too..sexy for my shirt..." sung Trieze. Everyone stared at him. Trieze pulled off his shirt. At that time, Noin had already been unconcious. (Why, because of Wufei, who was getting irritated with her.) Trieze grabbed Zechs and tried to give him a french kiss. With one hand he held Zechs and the other, he threw Zechs' helmet off. "WHAT THE HELL!!! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS MY IDENTITY!!" yelled Zechs, as he pushed himself away from Trieze. "I think he's on crack." whispered Catherine.  
  
--Part Two Soon--  
  
shi.chan@pixigirl.nu  
Nchan  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Spin The Bottle Part Two  
  
Nchan  
--------------------------  
....whew....  
okay this is the one where the  
couples might be screwy..i lost the   
list i had for the copules..oh well..  
mah comments are in da ()   
i'm a little part of the story..not majorly  
i don't get n-e kisses or nothin kay.  
--------------------------  
  
"Which one?" asked Quatre. "Trieze." replied Cathrine "Really?" he asked in shock. "Hell yeah. That man's surely got a problem." she said.   
  
Duo and Heero got up and looked around with a stupid grin. "What the hell happened here?" Duo said, staring at the blood he picked up from his face on his hand. "I beat the crap outta you." said Hilde, with a satisfied smile. She looked back at Trowa, who was smiling at her evily. Hilde licked her lips. Relena looked at Heero. "Hmph." she pouted. Heero stared at her. Just so happens that they were at Quatre's house and one of his sisters had a spare shirt that looked exactly like her original. 'Awww...crap..she's got a shirt now..' Heero pouted. "Is there something wrong?" asked Relena. "Nothing." Heero replied. Zechs had a mad face. He wiped his lips and hoped that would never happen again. Then, he looked back at the unconsious Noin. He spun the bottle. Surprisingly it landed on none other than Duo and Sally.   
Duo's eyes stared at Sally in shock. Sally did the same. Wufei grabbed Sally's arm and growled protectively. "Its okay, Wufei.." she said. Duo stood up and walked to the middle of the circle, as did Sally. He didn't wanna do much because it wasn't that much of a deal to him. Duo held out his hand. "After this, pretend it never happened." he whispered. "Got it." Sally said as she shaked his hand. They kissed, nothing more than a mere peck. "That was the lamest one." said Dorothy. "Hey, Hey. It wasn't that much of a bad thing was it." said Duo. "I mean, at least I do what I usually do. I mean she was still a chick." he finished. "A CHICK?!!?" Sally fumed. "Oh no. I've done it again." said Duo. "DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!! AHHHGH!" Sally lunged at him, but missed by an inch. Wufei stared at Sally.   
  
"DAMNIT, NEVER HURT MY WOMAN, UNDERSTAND!! ARRRRGGGGGGGGHH!!" yelled he Chinese boy. He chased after Duo. Duo jumped on many heads to get away from an enraged Wufei. He grabbed Rasid and hid behind his back. "SAVE ME SAVE ME ALL MIGHTY MAGUANAC!!!" (i don't know how to spell it) Duo yelled. Rasid looked at Duo, who was on top his head, with a weird smirk. "COME HERE YOU AMERICAN!!" shouted Wufei. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!" yelled Duo. He ran around and locked himself in a bathroom. But as luck may have it, in that bathroom was one of Quatre's sisters, taking a shower. "AHHH PERVERT!!" yelled the girl. "THE GOD OF DEATH IS NO DAMN ECCHI!!" he yelled. "GET OUT GET OUT!!" Duo ran out quickly and slammed the door, only to have Wufei in front of him. Duo dropped to his knees and begged for mercy.  
"Please oh please, Wu man, please please spare me!!" he shouted. "I hate fighting a weak enemy." said Wufei, as he walked away. "ARIGATOU WUMAN-SAN!!" yelled Duo. Wufei shrugged.  
  
Everyone sat down again.  
(i have no idea why i put wufei and sally together..and why he's protective..)  
  
Duo sighed. Sally gave Duo a 'death glare' (copyrite someone else?). "Uhh..no hard feelings, eh, Sally?" Duo hesitated. Someone spun the bottle again, and a big whoop, guess what? Heero and...Howard!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gah! Okay, this maybe OUTTA MY CHARECTER, but WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I'D BE KISSING AN OLD GUY WITH A HAWAIIAN SHIRT, WHAT A FASHION STATEMENT, HUH?" yelled Heero. (sheeze...heero, i'm tryin to make humour here...eh?) "AWW C'MON!! YOU GIVE DUO ALL THE EASY PARTS!!" (do not!!) "DO TOO!!" Relena tugged at Heero's shirt. "Leave the girl alone.." she looked at him pleadingly. "Oh, alright, but after this, you're going down, woman." (Yeah, praise me, because I didnt make you kiss Relena..) "I RESENT THAT!!" Relena shouted. (Man, you guys are so pushy.) "Pssst..hey, ya wanna do me a favor? Do me and Trowa a favor, eh?" said Hilde, in a weird tone. (Ehh?!?! Are you okay, Hilde?) "Ahh, c'mon a little bit of ...... won't hurt" (God, Hilde, stop it!!)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the 'real world'.  
  
"Touch me again after this and 'omae o korosu' for you okay." said Heero. "Yeah, fine by me. All I was here for was a kiss from a little lady." said the old man. -The screen blacks out- -clapping- -screen comes back- (Gah! what happened!!) "We called the censors.." said Heero. (What??!?! How can you do that?!?!) "I'm not that stupid, right   
Howard?" he said. "Damn right." replied the old geezer.  
  
~sorry so short and pointless.~  
  
nchan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
